Max
Max is walking alongside teen tomboy pirate Nami on the beach one morning when suddenly a familiar scent drifts through the air. Max stops and sniffs the wind, the fur over his eyes raising in surprise. Miles away down the beach is Princess Vivi Nefertari! Max begins panting and barking loudly, running past Nami. "Max?" Nami asked, "Huh? What?" Max runs back to Nami and starts stomping his feet, barking and trying to tell her who he smelled. When Nami realizes who it was, she grins maniacally. "Princess Vivi? Is that who you're smelling, boy?" Max nods, then turns and bounds off at high-speed down the beach. Laughing, Nami chases after him. Meanwhile, Vivi, who had just gotten done getting dressed in uncharacteristic revealing clothes, smiled and wraps her arms in her hair as she strikes a sexy pose. "I must admit, this is kinda liberating!" she said to herself. Just then, loud barking is heard. Vivi is shocked and turns to see Max appear from around a corner, bounding down the dunes, panting excitedly when he sees Vivi. Nami rounds the corner too, and the moment she laid eyes on Vivi in her skimpy new attire, she let out a loud wolf whistle, stamping her foot hard on the sand as she did. "Oh my!" VIvi gasps, blushing fiercely. This raunchy but appreciative gesture coming from the attractive tomboy made her feel all funny. "Ya look great, princess!" Nami loudly exclaimed as she mimicked sizing Vivi up with her hands, "Ya look sensational!" Max barks in agreement, nostrils flaring as he gets a stronger whiff of Vivi's scent, then continues to run straight toward her. Panicking as she remembered that the dog had a taste for her, Vivi begins running away, stumbling along with Max giving chase. Vivi running just makes the dog even more excited to catch her, and he stays hot on her heels. Nami laughs at the whole scene, and cheers Max on. The clumsy princess runs around a large rock, but Max intercepts her by running around the other way. Vivi frantically turns around and runs some more before climbing up on top of the rock. She looks down at the barking Max, who jumps at her, making her draw back, startled. Max places his large front paws on the rock and, slobber dripping from his tongue, jumps up and licks Vivi right in the face. This big, slobbery lick immediately makes Vivi break into a huge grin, in spite of herself. Vivi giggles as she turns her head away and brushes the hair out of her face before putting a hand to her wet cheek as she grins fondly at Max, who licks his lips at the taste of her skin. Grinning as well, Nami gave another wolf-whistle. "Look at her, Max!" she called out, "Don't ya just wanna slobber all over her?" Vivi became predictably flustered at this suggestion, shaking her head wildly with an indignant look on her face. "N-Nami! No!" Max was already more than willing to lick her smooth, vanilla-like skin, so he happily hopped onto her and began licking her with full force, his tongue bearing down roughly on her skin and sweeping upward, leaving streams of slobber behind. This tickled so much that Vivi couldn't help but burst out laughing. "Tehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe! Oh my! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!" Nami laughed along with the princess, remarking "Man, I could watch this all day!" She then cupped her hands to her mouth and called out to the dog "Hey, Max! Don't forget her royal legs and dainty little bare feet!" "OH!" Vivi cried. Max immediately began slurping away at both her delightful legs and feet, his tongue moving up to the rest of her body, going as far as her shoulders and neck. Vivi was now laughing so hard that she was crying, tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. Category:Stories Category:Max Stories Category:Beach Stories